The Story of the Winds
by Bonnie S
Summary: Elisa Wyvern is murdered but her unborn egg is saved. There is a saying about like mother like daughter - all it takes is fatih, hope, love ... and of course some magic.
1. A Voice in the Wind

A Voice in the Wind

I based this story off of (but not literally to) the song "I'm Still Waiting" by Jamie O'Neal. This is a very sad and tragic tale - a story that the fans of Elisa and Goliath's relationship will most likely abhor. But if anyone has read my Voltron fics can attest that this is just the beginning! ;-)  This is my winning sad tale entry to Midnightzstorm's little contest.

* * *

I can still her your sweet voice in the winds that blow past my lofty perch. My love, my dearest friend, my beautiful Elisa. It has been so very long … sixteen long years – yet, the pain has never dulled in my broken heart! The night you left us all was the worse night of my life, and all that I have had to keep me going (besides knowing that you would not want me to abandon our Clan for solitude and grief) is the precious gift you left behind for us all.

I remember that dire night as if it only happened moments ago.

You called wanting to talk to me. I still remember how your voice sounded over Owen's little cell phone. Rich, sweet, and hauntingly beautiful – as the sight of you has always been to me, since the night I caught you after causing you to fall from the Castle's dizzying heights. You sounded so close, but I knew that you were undercover in another city. I wish you had told me just how dangerous it had been!

"Hey Big Guy! Guess what!" You sang happily into the phone.

After two months forgoing all contact with you, it was wonderful to hear you sweet voice once more. I didn't care if it broke every rule of police work – as you had explained it to me before you left. All I knew is that I had missed you terribly for two months.

"Elisa … I thought that it was too dangerous to call us?" I remember thinking that if I had known otherwise I would have been with you every night by phone at the least.

Your chuckle was so pleasant that I could have sworn that there was no danger at all. But, you wouldn't have left us for so long – you wouldn't have left me. "I was Goliath, but that time is over and done with. I'm on the interstate right now, and I'm only two exits before I'll be back in old NYC again!"

"You're coming home right now? Does that mean the investigation is over with?" My heart soared at the thought of holding you close again. I remember the night before you left … and how it had sustained me through those lonely nights.

"Yeah love, I'm coming home! But, the investigation isn't through quiet yet. I have an interesting disk that I need to turn in to Captain Chavez. But, I am bringing home a very special gift for you, my mate. It's been keeping me company through these lonely nights." I remember how sad you suddenly sounded.

I knew then that I hadn't been the only one who had suffered. We became mates the night before you were to leave – I knew it was mostly because you were afraid of not doing so, and something happening to you during the assignment.

"Maria is here visiting with Hudson, my mate. If you like, I can ask them to come with me to your apartment." What you didn't know then was that they were both standing there listening to me.

Again you chuckled, "that would save me a trip to the station. And I'd rather not be stuck there for any more time than needed. I miss you so much, Goliath. Here's my exit- yea! I am never going to let Chavez put me on an assignment like this again! I don't think that I could take it."

"Maria didn't put you on this love, and you know that. You were requested. But … I agree. I have missed you as well, my mate and dear love." Though it was not as tearing as it had been in the nights before, there was still an aching in my heart. I knew that it would not leave me until I had you safely in my arms once again.

For the next fifteen minutes I caught you up with what had happened in the Castle. Alex had begun to walk (not crawl) which meant we had to baby proof the entire Castle (right then I didn't realize why this made you laugh so heartily). Fox was found to be pregnant again (which made you laugh some more) – another son who they were already calling Edward (meaning guardian). While you were away, Hudson and Maria had begun seeing one another as we once did (that earned me a slug in the arm from his soon to be mate). Two females became a part of our Clan – one from Avalon (one of Angela's rookery sisters named Jewel) and one from France (by the name of Celeste). Lexington and Brooklyn were courting the pair, and seemed to be making good progress in it.

"I'm home now Big Guy, twenty minutes and then you'll be here - right?" I loved your sweet chuckle.

I smiled, knowing that you knew better. "I'll be there just as you get your jacket off and start to get comfortable. And I won't be alone."

"I know … I was just teasing you. You know I love you right?" You sounded so insecure at that moment. That was unlike you, and I didn't know right then that it was perfectly normal for you at that point.

"Yes, my Elisa. I have known that for some time now. I hope that you know that I love you so much more." I could hear the growl in your throat at my little challenge. I loved that growl you made.

"No way! You couldn't love me more than I love you! I'd better let you go so you can get here faster. I'm at my front door now, so I'll leave the skylight unlocked. Just come right in, okay. My little surprise is going to be obvious to you – at least I hope that it will."

I was ready to launch myself into the winds right then. I wanted to be there waiting for you, but you wanted to be all ready to see the expression on my face when I saw your surprise. That's when my world suddenly crashed around me.

You were chuckling, the sneaky one that was reserved for only the most special of surprises. I could easily hear the door shut and bolt behind you. I heard you keys hit the table near the door. Then it struck without any warning! I can still hear it echoing in my mind to this day.

"Who are you? … Goliath," you screamed out in fear. And then came the clap, like a small bolt of lightning had touched down in your apartment – but I knew it wasn't that. I knew that it had been a gunshot!

"ELISA!!! " I roared out, and launched after throwing the phone to the ground.

It felt like an eternity between the Castle and your apartment, while in truth it was a few minutes. I knew that my mate was in danger, and that I wasn't there to protect you! Hudson and Maria had been able to catch up to me in mid-flight, and were on your balcony in time enough to open the skylight before I landed. I was going so fast that I landed hard. Later I was told that I had cracked the cement floor, but it didn't matter to me – then or now.

A man I didn't know was bent over near the fireplace, I didn't know he was searching your body. I roared and rushed at him – quickly pinning him to the far wall by his throat. It wasn't until Maria screamed out your name that I dropped him and turned to see you – lying on the floor bleeding from a wound to your chest. Even worse I saw what had been your surprise for me; you were pregnant with our first child!

Obviously I had gotten you so during our mating glide, but you couldn't leave the job you had been sent to do without giving away the police already undercover, all of who had worked on that case for years. I remembered how hoarse and weary your voice was when you spoke while you reached out to me.

"Goliath … save the baby … please."

I grabbed you up in my arms and tore out of that place with all the speed that was in me. I still can smell the scent of you blood as it covered my body in that flight. You kept talking to me. You had so much to say – but not enough time to say it.

"I love you, Goliath. And I love the Clan, and our baby."

I was so worried for you. Now I wish that I had only listened. "Hush, my mate and love. We will be home soon, and everything will be alright."

"Listen to me! You promise me that you are not going to try and get revenge! Goliath, worry about making a life for our baby, and not revenge. Remember what revenge has gotten this Clan in the past."

That hurt. You knew that you were not going to survive, and didn't want me to continue the cycle of destruction we had seen and suffered under for so long. I was still hoping to repair you body enough to bring you with me into stone sleep, hoping that you could stay with us until sunrise at the least.

"I don't want people to hurt when they hear her name, so don't give her my first name as hers. I always thought that Fox's real name is a pretty name … Janie Elisa Wyvern. Yeah, I like that one. Promise me …" You gasped in pain. I think that I knew then that you would not see the sunrise, and that soon you would leave me alone.

What else could I do? "I swear it – to both."

"Hey, I'll always be with you Big Guy. Do you think that I'd completely leave you – no way. I'll live on through you … the rest … through our baby girl. Tell little Janie that I love her so very much. Don't bottle yourself up from her, my mate. Tell her all about me … over and over again … as often as she asks. Your memories will be her only ones."

Already the tears were falling from my eyes at that point. I barely saw the Castle - my vision was so blurred. I could feel you slipping away, and there was nothing that I could do about it! "I swear I'll try to remember that. I love you, my mate – my Elisa."

"I've known that for a long time, Goliath. I wish that I could see what she will look like. I wish that I could feel her being birthed out of me the right way. I'm so tired. So very tired."

You were almost gone then. I had to tell you. "I will never take another mate, my Elisa. None can take your place, so I will live with what memories we made and live for our daughter. I do so swear." I believed then that you were carrying a girl child in your womb.

You whispered my name before going unconscious. I rested you on the gurney, and stood there watching as the doctors and nurses took you away. Only when you had disappeared did I finally collapsed and roared out in my grief. You had become such a part of my life that I couldn't see how I was going to go on without you. Soon all of the Clan, the Xanatoses, Owen, the mutates, and your birth family were gathered around me.

A few minutes after you were taken to surgery, a nurse came out with a disk – much like the ones that Lexington uses on his own computer. She said that you had taped it to the side of your belly. Maria took it, "it's probably what that guy had been searching her for. Shot a pregnant woman for one of these?"

"She said something about needing to give that to you. She said that the investigation hadn't finished because of it." That was all I could say. I'm still surprised that I didn't scream or roared it. I couldn't even cry.

Xanatos said that I was in shock. He has become a different man since you left, my Elisa. His smirk only seems to come out when Janie confronts him about something or when she asks him about you. Only then do I see the old David Xanatos emerge.

Hours passed without any word. We all went inside to sit in the waiting room, but no one felt like talking then. At last, the doctor came out. I could see in his demeanor that he had bad news.

"I'm sorry, but there was just too much damage. Elisa died about a half hour ago."

The tears came at last. All around me was chaos. The females began to scream in disbelief, and the males cried themselves as they tried to comfort the ladies (even Xanatos and Owen cried my love).

"And the baby?" I asked as kindly as I could at that moment.

The Doctor swallowed nervously at my voice, but Xanatos nodded for the man to continue. "I thought that the child would be her biggest concern, so we've done all we can. Using new technologies, we've recreated the womb environment as best as we could. We're constantly scanning and the baby seems fine so far. But, we have no idea when it would have been birthed …"

"Four months from now. An egg be birthed at six months, and it hatches ten years later … though we can't be sure of that given Elisa being human and all." Hudson answered.

"Well, we'll keep scanning the egg until it hatches. We know its sex if anyone is interested in learning."

Diane chuckled against her husband's chest. "Remember how Elisa was so certain that she was carrying a little girl. It would be nice if she had been right."

Angela sniffled her weeping enough to speak, "am I going to have a little sister, doctor?"

"Yes. The baby is a girl."

Again there was weeping. You had been right my love. The doctor excused himself after I thanked him for doing what he could. It was a few minutes before anyone could speak again. And it was I who had to begin it.

"Elisa asked that the baby not have her name for a first name. She was afraid that it would be too painful for the rest of us."

"Did she say what she wanted the baby to be named, son?" Peter asked me. I still can't believe it when he calls me so, my dearest - as I am older than him by a large margin, even without including the thousand-year sleep that our Clan endured.

I looked over at Fox and Xanatos with a slight grin, remembering your words. "Janie Elisa Wyvern."

It had the effect that I knew you would've expected. I wondered if you were standing there watching as Fox gasped and looked at me with a look of complete shock in her eyes. "Oh, Goliath. I don't know what to say."

"She thought the name is beautiful, and I know that she felt that without you and Alexander, things would have been very different."

"I'm honored." was all that she could say.

Owen was practical as ever, but I saw the hurt under his façade, "I can handle the funeral arrangements if it would be easier on everyone."

I know that it was his way, but he seemingly refused to wipe the tears from his face. Looking around that room, I saw that there were so many lives that yours had touched my love. I finally asked, "Do any of you object?"

Everyone shook their heads. Now we faced the task of preparing to tell you goodbye. Peter looked over at me and asked a question I never thought he would, "Goliath, how were funerals arranged in the Clan?"

I explained how everyone would gather for a week to say their final goodbyes and to remember the one who had passed on. Then I explained the wind ceremony to them. When Diane smiled just slightly at how the hope was to keep the departed with us forever, I never expected that what I had hoped for was in her mind.

"That sounds better than putting her in the ground. Peter she never was quiet a normal person, and she hated burials and the like." 

Peter smiled, "I know. You're right Diane. Looks like there'll be a wind ceremony and not a burial."

I wonder if your parents will ever fully know how important or appreciated that decision was to our Clan – to me. And so, beginning three days later, was the remembrance week. It was a week full of surprises.

We had your body laid out in the Castle's old chapel; I remembered how you loved it in there (which was why I made sure our mating ritual would be held there – because it was a special part of our home to you). From that first night throughout the week, officers from you precinct came and spoke with the Clans that gathered. It seemed that they all knew we had lived in the clock tower, and they had figured out on their own about my relationship to you. When they heard that the baby was safe, many said that at the least a small part of you was still with us all. Somehow that helped sooth a portion of the hurting your death had brought me.

Arthur and the London Clan came in the first night, and remained for a week afterwards. Una sobbed near Griff. It seems that soon after we left London during our world tour, the pair became mates. I could just see a slight bulge in her gown, meaning that she was expecting. They asked if it would be alright to name it after you my mate if the baby was a girl. The thought made me smile for the first time in so long; you never spoke against that, so I told them that the Clan would see it as an honor to you.

Tom, Princess Kathryn, and the Avalon Clan too spent an extra week with us. For a long time all that the Princess could do was sit there by Tom, staring at your body. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me that it all seemed so unreal to her. She sat there hoping that if she focused her energy towards you long and hard enough that you would awaken, and this would all be over as in the tales Kathryn was told as a child – happily ever after I think is what she called it.

Angela and Jewel sat with their rookery siblings and spoke of you. Angela admitted that you were very much a mother to her, and only hopes that she would be a mother like you someday. Jewel hoped to be as loved as you were, my mate. What she never knew was that Brooklyn was standing there watching her the entire time every night of the remembrance week. I think that hearing that gave my second a hope of his own.

Taurus brought a small group from New Olympus to give their respects. He told me that the city was in mourning for Elisa's senseless death. You changed all of their views of humans my love. Boreas has named a day of reflection and celebration for you – your birthday of all days. I promised to have Owen keep their people up-to-date with the upcoming trial, and on our daughter's condition.

The Clan from Ishimura, Japan came next. It seems that both the Clan and their human friends held a memorial to you before leaving to come to New York. You were the first person they had ever done such for.

By the time we were showing our guests to their rooms, all we had ever met were there in the Castle. The Princess mentioned casually that this was probably the busiest the place had been in a long time – excluding fighting of course. I had to chuckle at that, for she was right. 

A few minutes before sunrise, Matt came up to my tower the same way you had many a time. "Hello Matt, have you been to see Elisa?"

"I'm going to. I wanted to talk to you before you hit the hay – I mean go to sleep. I know that you're probably sick of hearing meaningless apologies from those who did nothing wrong, so I won't say that I'm sorry. I know I got sick of those two words fast after my dad died. I should have been there for her …" Matt sobbed as he finally broke down.

I knew that Matt was probably the only one who had a notion of what I was feeling inside. He had been on vacation when you left us, and had returned to work to learn of your fate, my Elisa. I said what I knew we both needed to hear. "Neither of us could have seen this coming. All we can do now is make certain that justice is done, and that Janie learns all she can of Elisa."

"Chavez said you don't want the D.A. to go for the death penalty. Why?"

I had to swallow at that. I did want that human who took you from us dead. But … "I gave Elisa my word that I would not seek revenge. Our Clan has suffered far too much in the name of revenge, and she didn't want to be the war cry of a new chapter to the hate. So, long as he never has his freedom again - he may retain his pitiful life."

Matt seemed to understand that. As I felt stone sleep overtake me, I remember hearing Matt vow he would never let you be forgotten my love. 

Knowing that the rest of us would be unable to face watching your body burn, that Saturday Fox and Xanatos witnesses your cremation for us all – while Lord Oberon and Queen Tatiana played with Alexander. He introduced the couple to our daughter's still growing egg. Both became determined to help in the care of Janie when Alex blew her egg a kiss.

Saturday night we all traveled to Xanatos' estate in Maine that had been renamed "Sperare Novus". In Latin this means new hope. He built it so that the Clan would have a place to go when we wanted to vacation or celebrate out of the media attentions. I think that this is the one of the few places he has had built that does not bear his name in one fashion or another.

Protecting us on one side is a high mountain. It was on its highest ledge that we held your wind ceremony.

The place was quite beautiful. I think that you would have loved that spot, had you been allowed to live to see it. The ceremony had to change slightly – given all of the officers and detectives that were there. Oberon used his magic to hold your ashes high above the group, as not all of the gathered had the ability to glide/levitate.

Demona (disguised as Dominique Destine by Tatiana for the service) said that you had been taken long before it was your time. That she would miss you, because you seemed to be one of the rare people that gave her any kind of true challenge in this lifetime. I never thought that your passing would affect her like that, Elisa.

MacBeth said that you were a true lady with the heart of the greatest of warriors. Talon said that he was proud to call you his sister, and vowed that Janie would grow up to make her mom proud. Maria said that you were a cop that she could always depend on and that she would never be able to truly replace. She went on to say that you would never be gone completely so long as we all keep you in our hearts and minds.

Those are the ones that stick out in my mind, even to today – our daughter's birthday. I simply thanked all of those who came for helping our Clan say goodbye to my mate. I told them what I wanted - of how special you were to the Clan and myself. How you, my Elisa, introduced those gathered to us - sometimes inadvertently (that receiving laughter from those who met us during our World Tour). That with friends like them my youngest daughter Janie Elisa would be certain to know what kind of human her mother was.

Hudson spoke of how above us your ashes were going to be set upon the wind, some raining down on her friends to keep her with all that had gathered forever. He said his final farewell to thee, my love - and then ended the ceremony.

"We all be dust of the one, and so shall we return. For all be one with the wind."

At that moment, Oberon spread you out above us. I still can remember the feeling of you wrapping yourself into my arms in a final embrace that night.

If you could only see our Janie now my Elisa, she is her mother's gargoyle form made over – with my coloring that is.

At four years old, Janie loved to watch TV with Alexander (I could see how much he cared for her even then). That is when she learned of how human children go to school. Knowing that was something that you did, our little girl wanted to go too – just so she'd be as like her mommy as she already was like her daddy. 

Zafiro told me to allow Janie to use the sun amulet that is in our protection. He hoped that she could help start bringing humans and gargoyles together. She was the first half-breed child accepted into public school. It was hard on her in the beginning and still is now – but since she is you all over she is determined to be the first of our Clan to graduate from public high school with humans. As we are, Janie is very proud of all that she accomplishes.

She has joined the school chorus and drama clubs, just as you did in school (why you never sang for me will forever be a mystery in my heart). She is kind, loving, popular (too much so with the males, I think), and every bit you. If she continues as she has in the past, she will be the class valedictorian.

This evening, she formerly asked me for permission to go to the Police Academy. It looks like she is determined to become a de-tec-tive like her mother. She reminded me that in our way gargoyles are detectives too, but she wanted this so that future generations will be able to if they want to. As I said before she is her mother made over – and like her mother I cannot tell the child no when she feels it is the right thing to do.

Maria has already secured your old desk and badge for her – if she continues on. But, I think that changing Janie Elisa Wyvern's mind would be no easier than trying to change the mind of one former second class detective by the name of Elisa Maza-Wyvern.

Time for patrol my Elisa. And as with every night since you've been gone, I feel you near urging me to do what I have always done – protect. At the least, now you don't need me to hold you any more, as we glide above this our city.

* * *

I'm Still Waiting (Jamie O'Neal - Shiver)

What I'm feeling …. time is gonna heal it,

I've been hearing that for so long now!

They say I'll move on … got to try and be strong,

Life will go on … I'll get through this somehow.

Oh, but how when …

I'm still waiting,

For you to come back  - if you could only come back!

I'm aching,

For you to walk through that door … hold me once more!

But, you won't (you won't) … still I go on waiting!

It was a Sunday … we buried you in the rain.

I never knew pain till that first night alone!

Open your closet … breathed you in and lost it!

The truth of it, baby, finally hit home!

No, you're not coming home!

But …

I'm still waiting,

For you to come back – if you could only come back!

I'm aching,

For you to walk through that door … hold me once more!

But, you won't (you won't) … still I go on waiting!

Wish you could talk to me somehow! (talk to me somehow!)

Tell me what do I do now?

I'm still waiting …

Ohhh … I'm aching,

For you to walk through that door … hold me once more!

But, you won't (you won't) …

Yeah, I know (I know) …

That you won't (you won't) …

Still I go on waiting!

Mmmm Mmmmm Mmm.

* * *

So is that sad enough? Don't worry, all of the readers of my Voltron fan fics on the vbeta yahoo group can tell you that I never kill off so important a character without a plan to bring them back.


	2. Winds of Change

Winds of Change

The first sequel to "A Voice in the Wind"! This time we will all witness the action in third person. As with the other two, it has theme music – (When You Come Back to Me Again – Garth Brooks). Enjoy.

Janie wandered through the Castle halls after the sunrise had set her Clan into their stone sleep. Finally, she would have some time alone with Alexander! She knew if anyone found out what she had in mind, word would get back to her father. And how the giant gargoyle might react to her plan was a mystery Janie was ready to leave alone.

As expected, Alex was in his room lounging on his humungous antique wood bed. His mom was terrified of letting him up and about so soon after the awful attack. Janie saw that he had just pulled the only black books this rich bachelor owned – his diaries. Obviously, Alex had been thinking about the past too. 

In his gorgeous eyes was a near audible plea. Janie thought to herself, "what is it that you want – besides my 'yes' to your frequent marriage hints – Alexander."

In his mind, Alex had been tracking his love from her father's side straight to his room. "This female knows me **_far_ **too well for **my** own good. I wonder if mom is this way with dad, knowing his sliest moves," he chuckled to himself.

Without a moment's silence, Janie stared at the young man. "Alex. Can we talk without interruptions?"

Raising an eye and pulling out his most sly grin, Alex secretly begged her with his heart to ask what he knew she **_so_** longed for. "I guess, since you family's out of it for the day and mine is still not yet on speaking terms. Come on in and shut the door."

Without invitation, Janie jumped onto the middle of the immense bed and relaxed in her closest friend's arms. Only then did she wonder if he was still too hurt for what she wanted him to do – since the attack had only just occurred …

"Janie, I'm fine. All the brat did was make my muscles sore. Mom's just very over-protective of me. Are you that tired?" Alex knew full well why his lady was there, if she would only ask it.

She looked up into his eyes, her bottom lip trembling and eyes already full of unshed tears. But, before she could say a word, Janie broke down. Alexander had become accustomed to it, all of the grief was still in that sweet and wonderful heart he so adored and admired. "Just let it all out, love."

For nearly an hour, that's all that she did. The tears just didn't want to stop. Alexander knew that missing her mother was what had torn his Janie apart. Afterwards Janie slipped into worn dreams of feeling her mother's touch and kisses. Dreams of hearing her mother's voice herself. Dreams where her mother had not been killed long before she was due to be born. 

She was tired, and Alexander knew it was because of everything hitting her at once. He asked Puck to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed so that she could rest. As the hours ticked by, Alexander held Janie in his arms – ready to defend her from any and all foe.

"If she'd just ask me, I could take all of that pain away." Alex complained to himself as he stroked her soft dark hair. 

Almost as if she knew what he had been thinking, Janie slowly woke and tenderly nuzzled his chest – meaning that she was finally ready to talk. "Sorry for sobbing and then snoring – my sweet **_boyfriend_**."

For as long as Alexander could remember, that was all Janie had ever introduced him as – not a brother, uncle, cousin, or even as a friend. In turn, he quickly began calling her his love. Neither knew just how binding those titles would become – until that day. "You know how it annoys me when you say that - my starry angel does not snore. I'm here whenever you need me, my dear love."

"I just hope you can do something for me that I have been nice enough to wait till now to ask you for. Alex, I want to save my mom – and I know that you must be able to time travel, since you never stay away for long on Avalon and always stay for two or three weeks." She only told him what she wanted to do – not good enough!

Alex swallowed with tears in his eyes. If he said anything wrong, then he would never be able to cast the spell. "Janie … sweetheart …"

"Please Alex! This is the first time I have ever asked you to use your magick for me! I'm begging you … please help me save my mom." Again tears were streaming down that beautiful lavender face.

Alex pulled her back into his arms in his happiness; she finally did it! "I love you Janie! Let me leave a note, and then we'll be off."

"_You **knew** that you could have saved my mom, and have done **nothing** until now_? _You jerk_!" And with that, the torn teen punched Alex in the arm.

Alexander felt the bone jar, but she hadn't used her full strength – luckily. "I needed you to ask me for it without my interference. Lord Oberon set it as a rule – otherwise I was forbidden to ever cast the spell."

Janie's eyes filled with regret in a split second, "oh Alex, I'm so sorry! Did I break your arm?"

"I'll survive. At least I know to dodge you during our marital spats." For added emphasis (and to make her laugh again – or at the least smile), he raised an eyebrow and slipped into his cocky smug look.

It did the trick! In a second, Janie chuckled as she shook her head in disbelief. "As often as you have insinuated that we are to be mated, I have yet to hear a real proposal from you – boyfriend."

"You were the one who made us a couple long before our fathers would even allow either us to date! So, it's my turn to suggest our impending nuptials."

Janie glared and threw on one of her mom's old rebellious half grins, "doesn't make it so, Alex. Until I get a **_real_** proposal from you, no **_real_** answer will come from these lips!"

Alex finished what he was writing and looked over at the human/gargoyle hybrid that had his heart since before either of them knew it. "What was that Mrs. Xanatos to be?"

"Can I leave my dad a note too? That way it doesn't look like a kidnapping."

With a chuckle, Alex relinquished his journal over to Janie and got up from the bed – but not before he left a kiss on her lips. "I haven't a single problem with that, my dear love."

"At least you're not saying anything that is not completely accurate common knowledge this time." Janie winked, as she looked the guy up and down. How he had changed over the years – and all for the better!

"Are you so certain of that, little miss Janie Elisa Wyvern?" Alexander challenged her with his eyes glowing white.

"Alexander!" Janie growled before laughingly throwing a pillow at his head and lighting her own eyes red as rubies.

Before Alex could shut off his radio, a song came over it – it was one of his favorites. Lonestar's 'I'm Already There'. He just had to hear that first chorus.

**_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_**

"_In my heart mom, I am_." Janie whispered to the heart shaped locket hanging around her neck. The same one that Goliath had given Elisa for their four-year meeting anniversary. Inside were a picture of him and Elisa, and then a small mirror (for Elisa to see for herself who held tight to the Clan leader's heart).

In moments, they were ready. The journal was open on his bed (no way any of them, especially Puck, would miss that clue), the radio was off, and both of them were holding tight to the other's hands – both wearing the bracelets on their left wrists, and Janie held firmly to a long stem pink rose (courtesy of Alexander) in her right thumb and forefinger – it would be the first gift she'd ever give the mother she never knew. Time had come to cast the spell.

**Stones of the Fairy Isle Avalon binds us to this our homeland**

**And help me send us back to the hour we have planned.**

**To make a dark wrong right in our past,**

**This spell in time I doth cast.**

**Love keep us safe from all harm,**

**We move and return with Oberon's will and Tatiana's paired charm. **

**Aid us to safely arrive to the night our loved one lost her life,**

**Our duty to save my love's mother and god-father's beloved wife.**

The stones embedded within the bracelets began to glow with a light green light and vibrated softly, Janie closed her eyes and focused on every image she could remember of her mother. Alex focused on the events of that night as they were explained to him. The green light grew to quickly enveloped the pair, stirring their hair and raising them a half inch off of the floor. Then they were gone.

Puck leapt into the room through a portal, but he was too late. "Alex, what are the you two up to?"

Turning to his charge's bed, Puck found his answer within the heir's journal. "Oh Alex, you are going to be in such hot water for this one! Not even Oberon can bring you back once you've left."

"Which is why Alexander followed your advice, loyal Puck." A deep voice reverberated through the room.

Turning about, Puck's eyes were greeted by the sight of the rulers of Avalon – Lord Oberon and his Queen, Tatiana. The shaken fey bowed courtly before the couple. "He did?"

"Yes, Puck. Alexander came before us to petition for the right, and was granted such. You have taught him well, considering such a spell would be years beyond any other of our children at his current age." Tatiana spoke with a sweet smile on her face.

Oberon sighed and then said with a finality, "as reward for teaching the boy well, your powers be returned to you in part – you may use your magick as before that long ago night, except you are bound **tightly** to the Law!"

"No harm, and no meddling in human affairs without being asked to! No problems here, daddy dear!" But, before Puck could go on, Oberon and his Queen returned to Avalon.

In the Castle's courtyard, Fox and Angela were finishing off various stages of the next night's birthday party for Janie. Suddenly the air inside of the castle was a blaze of light as fireworks went off from seemingly nowhere. 

"Heeeerrrreeee'ssss Puck! And boy is it great to be back – oh, the joys of being me!" The happy fey hugged himself tight and spun around in mid-air.

Angela and Fox both stared at one another in stunned silence, before either could think of something to say the rest had gathered. Goliath looked over at the fey. "How is it that you are here without your student?"

"Well … that's a good question. Did I mention that Janie's with him?"

As the light died out around the couple, they collapsed soundly onto cement. Janie moaned, "ouch! Let's take the bus next time, that landing wasn't too comfortable."

"Hey, we got here – that has to be worth _something_. Janie?" Looking up Alexander saw his love staring through the window into that old apartment.

He remembered helping clear it out a few days after the Wind ceremony. Everyone else was breaking down, but he was chatting – asking all sorts of questions about Elisa and the things he saw the group packing away. It seemed to help the most, while the others were too stunned from the loss to speak. 

And then Alex found a flower he had picked out for the dead woman months before – dried and lovingly stored in a little box by her bed. He had thought that she'd thrown it away after it died, but instead the woman had dried it so she would have it for the rest of her life. Only then did the little boy weep, harder than he had – before or since.

"Is this mom's old apartment, Alex? It's better than I imagined it." Carefully moving down the balcony towards the place her mother slept, Janie paused only a moment before jumping back. "The man who shot my mommy – he's in her room with the door opened! You did it Alex! Now I can save my mom!"

Both of them ducked down when the door opened and the lights came on. That first moment was magical in itself. Elisa Wyvern walked in the door smiling and talking to her mate on a cell phone. Dumping her bag on the floor, the obviously pregnant detective shut the door and locked it. When she turned around it all hit Janie – soon the woman would die. No, not again!

Before Alexander could say or do anything Janie had jumped up, opened the balcony window, and leaped inside. It was just then that the shooter started out of the bedroom.

Elisa was confused by the sudden appearance of this teenage gargoyle female who looked so much like her. "Who are you …" only then did Elisa see the gun out of the corner of her eye, "… Goliath!"

A shot rang out, Elisa screamed for her mate again, and the female gargoyle hit the floor. A young man who was strangely familiar to Elisa screamed as he tore into the apartment. "Leave my dear love alone! Like a jail bird caged in mid-air, for you that would be far more than fair!"

And with that, the gunman was trapped in an oversized birdcage hanging about three feet above the floor from a floor stand hook. Elisa gasped as she took a hard look at the young man who took the gun away from the equally stunned would-be killer. Without a word the obviously magickal rescuer dropped to his knees beside the gargoyle. "Hi aunt Elisa. Thanks for saving that rose I gave you, that meant a lot to me after we lost you."

"Oh my God! Is it really you Alexander? Then who is this?" Elisa's hands shook as she carefully gathered the limp teen's upper body into her lap.

The older Alexander smiled with a tear in his eye, "the baby you're carrying in your belly now. Mom was very shocked, but honored, when uncle Goliath told her you wanted your daughter to be named Janie."

"You brought her back to save me. Thank you. " Elisa gave him a kiss on the forehead, and then laughed when he smiled one of his father's famous grins and said, "took sixteen years to get a kiss from you – well worth the wait I think."

Looking down on his girlfriend, Alex whispered, "Janie, Janie open up your eyes – the ordeal is over and **_you _**have the prize!"

With a small groan, Janie slowly opened her brown eyes to see that it wasn't Alexander holding her, but Elisa Wyvern – her mother! "Hi baby girl."

"Mommy? We did it?" Janie broke down into happy tears as Alexander helped Elisa pull the teen up a ways, and Elisa gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek for the very first time.

Holding Janie's free hand, the rose appeared. "You forgot this outside."

Janie smiled and timidly offered it to her mother, "I never got to give you anything in sixteen years …"

"… so you brought me a rose, and my favorite color too. It's beautiful my baby guardian angel. I love it, just like I love you."

"And I never heard you say that either." Again Janie broke down into sobs. Elisa cuddled the teen in her arms with the sweetest of smiles on her face.

Then there was a loud dull thud and the sound of stone cracking out on the balcony – Goliath had obviously arrived. "Elisa?"

"I'm alright Big Guy. But you won't believe who saved me, love!" Elisa rested Janie into Alexander's arms and then rushed into her own beloved mate's embrace, as the Clan leader stormed into the apartment.

Goliath's eyes grew wide with shock as he carefully laid a hand onto his mate's slightly swollen belly. "Elisa?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "surprise. I found out a few nights after I left, but I couldn't leave without putting everyone – including our daughter – at risk. And, yes I **_know_** we are having a baby girl. After all, who do you think just saved my life?"

Janie smiled and pulled herself up at little taller at the mention of her actions, but she wouldn't take all of the credit. "It wasn't just me mommy. After all, Alexander had to bring me back. If it weren't for you Alex …"

The girl's parents watched on as the young man silenced their daughter by resting his fingers on her lips. "Janie, I wouldn't have been able to come back at all if you hadn't asked me. So let's call it a draw this time."

Goliath's eyes almost popped out of his head when the young pair tenderly kissed as if no one else was there with them in the room. "Elisa is she …"

"Uh huh."

"And is he …"

"Uh huh."

"And are they …"

"Yes dear love, and don't even think what I know is running in the mind of yours. After all we'd be hypocrites to say they can't be together but we can. And they **_did_** save my life." Elisa smiled as she curled into her mate's hold and softly kissed him on the chest.

Goliath spoke so loud that the pair couldn't have misunderstood a single word. "If he ever hurts **MY **daughter, not even Tatiana **and** Oberon could keep him away from my vengeance! Am I understood Alexander Fox Xanatos?"

"Completely uncle Goliath. But does this mean that we now have the okay from you two to get hitched?" Alex chuckled as Janie slapped his chest, but he went pale when she growled in pain. "Janie, what's wrong?

"I thought that I dogged the bullet, but I guess I was wrong. It's in my shoulder, Alex!"

Elisa and Goliath rushed over to their child's side. Alexander had tears in his eyes because he hadn't prevented his girlfriend getting hurt. At least he could take her pain away.

**This bullet is not where it does belong,**

**Where it rests now is all wrong.**

**Stop hurting my love what once would have made her mother fall**

**Now go rest in that yonder wall!******

In the blink of an eye, there was a hole in the wall Alex had pointed to and Janie was fine. Goliath pulled the teen girl into his arms as he smiled uncertainly. "Our baby girl? Elisa she looks just as you did when Puck changed you into a gargoyle, except for the fact that she has **_my_** color."

"Mom was turned into a gargoyle by uncle Puck! Why wasn't I ever told about that?"

Elisa smiled, "I'll bet it was hard to get your dad to talk about me, am I right?" When Janie nodded, Elisa glared at Goliath. "I figured that would be the case. And you love that she has her father and sister's color!"

"What I love is that our daughter is certainly her mother all over. And now you get to know your mom on your own little one. What were you named baby girl?"

"Just what mommy asked you to name me – Janie Elisa Wyvern."

At that a deep Scottish chuckle rolled into the room, "I doubt that not … Janie is it? Yer mother respects Fox a good bit, and she'd know we'd want ta name ya after her."

Janie smiled as she caught a glimpse of the other two people in the apartment. "Hi uncle Hudson, hi aunt Maria! You're right, mom knew that it would hurt everyone for me to carry her name directly but she decided that it would help dad if I at least carry her name as my middle one."

Elisa smiled as she kissed her daughter's cheek again. Maria was startled, "so let me get this right. You are Elisa's unborn baby? Wyvern you are officially on maternity leave as of this moment, am I understood?"

"Completely. Besides, I think that we are going to need time to get to know our little Janie. Am I right Big Guy?" Elisa chuckled.

Alex smiled, "well, that's why grandma gave us a three day leeway. Can't wait to see how my folks are going to take this."

"Yer mom will love to see how ya gonna turn out, lad." Hudson nodded to him.

"Alex, you know that your dad will try and use this to his advantage. Please …" Elisa started, but he was prepared for that.

"Don't worry aunt Elisa, I already have been warned by granddad. I give dad any tips, Oberon has threatened to make dad pay one hundred fold for it. I was never one for hurting family."

Goliath wouldn't let it go. "Learned from your father's past?"

"Let's just say that I learned from the same guy dad learned from. I hope that you aren't upset at Janie and I when we get home. I kind of kept this to myself because I was afraid that you wouldn't agree with this trip."

Goliath shuttered at the idea of losing his mate and unborn daughter. "Since you have already changed how this line of time is to head, I doubt that you will have to worry about having an argument from me. However, I think that the two of you will be under my careful watch while you are here … understood?"

"Daddy! I'm one day shy of sixteen years old! I'm not a little hatchling anymore!" Janie cried out, her cheeks turning a darker shade of purple.

Goliath gave his teen daughter a look that left nothing to question, "Sixteen is not eighteen young lady. Until you are of age you will follow my rules."

"Bad flash back." Elisa chuckled. Seeing the shocked expressions of the others she went on, "my dad told me the exact same line when I was her age, only it was about me going off with a group of my friends on a road trip. This time I will not do as my mom and keep silent. Janie Elisa Wyvern, you will listen to your father and that's that! And Alex you two are on restriction until she is eighteen!"

"Mom! Ugh this is not how I saw this happening!" Janie groaned as she leaned back into her boyfriend's arms.

Alex grinned, "it looks like I'm not the only one planning for a ritual between us, love."

"Alexander! Just because my mom and dad are cool with us being a couple doesn't mean that I've said yes! Not until you ask me right!" Janie fumed as she stormed out of the apartment onto the balcony.

Alex just smirked. "Uncle Goliath, I hope that you were wrong about Janie being her mom made over. If you're right, then I am in deep trouble!"

Elisa shot a dirty look at the young man. "Watch yourself Alex. You are talking about me while I'm still in the room – and I do get annoying to Xanatoses. Just ask your folks."

"Aunt Elisa, I know all about how you put dad in his place – mom too. Would you believe that losing you ripped them apart inside? Janie's the only one who can get dad to act like his old self."

That startled Elisa. "Missed his nemesis? Good luck getting him to admit that right now. But, thanks for getting me the inside info on your old man. Oh, and that doesn't change my mind – eighteen, and **_no_** sooner."

Elisa climbed outside to comfort her baby. "Janie honey, are you okay?"

"I love him so much mom. But, he is still as irritating as uncle David sometimes. I'll admit that I started the idea of us as a couple back when I didn't know what a boyfriend really was. I have always felt that way towards him." Janie was fighting her tears, just as her mother would.

Elisa remembered the months she had wanted to tell Goliath how she felt. "What is it that is irritating you so much?"

"He insinuates that we're going to get mated soon, but he has never asked me straight out! I'd just like him to ask me rather than assume that I wouldn't say no." Janie rested her head on her mom's shoulder as the tears let loose.

Elisa smiled. She never knew that she and Xanatos were so alike. That is until the pair of them played out through their children. "Honey, didn't you do the same? Did you ever ask Alex if he wanted to be your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Have you ever told him how you feel?"

Janie's sigh told Elisa better than any word could. "No. Do you think that I should? I'm scared that it will pushed him away."

Elisa pulled Janie into her arms. "Baby, I felt the same way before I told your dad how I felt about him. I was so scared that he would turn me away because of my being a human. When we finally faced that we were brought through all of the terrible acts of others for us to be together, we knew that it all was to make us stronger when we decided to become one. The same is true with you and Alex. You both have survived a lot I'll bet, and it has brought the two of you together all the stronger – am I right?"

"Yeah. I want to tell you everything mom. How bad things could get without you there. Thanks for helping me with this."

"That's a mom's job. Do you really love him, baby?"

"Yeah. I really love him. I have since before I knew what love was. Would it be so bad if he and I mated?"

Elisa looked at her little girl with a smile. "Janie, I probably will never fully trust David Xanatos. But, given that he obviously kept his promise to protect our Clan – and that he has helped to raise you to such a beautiful and strong young woman – then I will give him a little more credit than I have since that Hunter's Moon case. Okay?"

"Yeah mom. I love you so very much. I have dreamed about holding you and hearing your voice other than from recordings. To know the real you." Janie relished the feel of her mother's touch and embrace.

Elisa was burning into her memory every second of her short time with her teen child, "And now you get the chance. I thought it would be another twenty-six years before I'd be having this talk with you."

"No, sixteen years mommy. I was pulled from my incubation tank four months after you died, and I hatched three months later. Nine months, like any other human pregnancy." Janie smiled at her mom's shocked expression.

Seeing Alex out of the corner of her eye, Elisa knew that this was one moment her little girl would have to face on her own. "I think that you and Alex need to talk before we go home."

Elisa slowly climbed back into the apartment with Alexander's help. "Be very careful to not break her heart Alex. Remember that both of her parents are a few feet away. I see that you are different from your dad, just make sure that it continues."

"Sure thing aunt Elisa. I missed you." Alex was desperately fighting back his tears as she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks for rescuing me. I just hope I can pay back the favor."

Alex swallowed hard at that moment. "Just try to make an impact on my little brother. I'd rather not have him blasting me before he gets shipped off to military school without his powers this time around."

"Noted. I'll keep Goliath, Hudson, and Maria busy. Try and make peace with my baby." Elisa grinned as she rushed into her mate's arms.

Alex walked up softly to Janie, knowing fully that she could easily sense him. "Hey love. Did you like that private moment with your mom?"

"This is my best birthday ever. I never knew how good it would feel to have her holding me. Thank you my sweet boyfriend. You don't know how much this means to me." Janie leapt into his arms.

Alex softly kissed her nose. "I think I have some idea. I want you to have the best birthday ever beautiful. Did I ruin it though?"

"What? No, I just had it all hitting me at once. I'm so sorry for blowing up in front of everyone. I love you so much, but I'm scared that …" Janie didn't know how to say what she was feeling.

Alex read her heart and mind's battle in a second. "Janie, you know that I read you as good as you can me. You hate that I assume things rather than ask you. You have for as long as you have had your own opinions. I know that you think that I'm just being like my dad. But I swear on all that I am, I would never willing or knowingly harm you or our families. You are my world, please let me prove it."

"You have … time and again. I'm just scared of losing the you I love so much." Janie kissed his lips tenderly.

Alex pulled a box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee before her. Janie was too shocked to say anything. "I had this as a back up. In case you didn't ask me for the gift I have wanted to give you for years. I know that you get peeved at me sometimes, but I hope my assumption is right this time, or I would rather live my life alone. This isn't because of what you said before we came back, or in there. I have had this in my pocket for two years. I love you Janie Elisa Wyvern. Would you honor me by being my wife or mate or whatever you want us to be."

Neither of the young persons noticed that the adults were watching quietly from inside the apartment. Elisa held back her mate, whispering into his ear, "Love, he has proven himself to me. I know that he loves our baby as much as you love me. Let's let Janie choose **_her_** **_own_** future."

That stopped Goliath's thoughts of ripping the young man apart for trying to take his baby away before she was of age. The look of pure joy and love in his daughter's eyes told the Clan leader that Janie was happy.

That was an understatement. "You know how to keep surprising me, Alexander Xanatos. I have known about the ring for about a year now. I just got irritated that you hadn't asked me yet. I love you more, Alex. Yes, I'd be your mate, wife, or whatever!"

Alex slid the ring on his fiancée's hand before twirling her in his arms, both giggling in their happiness. Elisa quickly wiped away her tears of pride as her mate wrapped his wings around her. They were guaranteed that at least their daughter would one day be very happy. That's when the couple came back to reality.

"Hey everyone. Um … just how much were you guys privy to?" Alex held Janie tight in his arms, as if daring the others to tear them apart.

"All of the important stuff. Just remember this Alex – you hurt my baby, I hurt you. Kapeesh?" Elisa smiled as she walked over and held her daughter tight.

"Mommy!"

Elisa then gave her daughter a warning look, "and … nothing until you are eighteen. A ring doesn't change that rule. Give your dad and me these last two years of being just a mom and dad – please baby girl."

Looking over at Alexander's teary-eyed smile, Janie simply chuckled. "Okay. But no arguments after that … right?"

"Right. Now let's all go home. We can come back here and do all of the packing tomorrow night. Tonight, I want to spend as much time with my little girl as I can." Elisa smiled as Goliath cautiously gathered her and their unborn Janie into his arms.

Maria waited for the patrol to show up and collect the dumfounded assassin wanna-be, but vowed to be back at the castle within two hours. Then the rest of the group took to the air. Elisa snuggled happily in her mate's arms, knowing that the timeline had been changed by a teen that was every bit her mother made over. Goliath was careful, but held on to his beloved somewhat tighter than he normally would.

"I missed you, Goliath. Are you upset that I didn't come home as soon as I found out about our baby girl?"

Goliath had never lied to his mate before, and he wasn't about to start now – not after coming so close to losing her. "I am upset that there was no other way, but not at you my Elisa. I still cannot believe how close you came to …"

Elisa silenced him by laying her fingers on his lips, just as Alexander had their daughter before. "Don't say it. Our baby Janie came back and fixed that mistake. She's so much like her father – thinking of everyone before herself. I know that you would have raised her right, **_my mate_**."

Goliath loved hearing his Elisa say those two little words, and she knew it. The small act brought out his smile again as he embraced his mate and unborn daughter tenderly. "Janie is her mother all over, doing whatever it takes to see to it that justice is served. And yet, she too nearly paid for the fact that I was not there to guard you both. Forgive me my mate?"

Elisa chuckled as she softly kissed Goliath's cheek. "You couldn't have ever known I was in danger. Heck, I didn't even know myself. But, that is now what would've been. For now, I plan to make up for every moment we were apart – after our teen aged daughter is tucked in bed that is."

"How can you be sure that she will allow you to 'tuck her in'? I think that she's accustomed to Alex performing that task."

Elisa smiled as she glanced over at her half grown daughter gliding quiet close to a levitating Alexander. Oh boy, would Xanatos love this turn in the story their lives had become. "Mothers know love. She hasn't had any time with me in her entire life; it will be hard to pull her away from me now."

The moment they all landed in the Castle courtyard Goliath barely had time to hide Elisa's stomach before the Clan swamped the group. Bronx acted confused when he sniffed the two newcomers. He knew them, but didn't know them. The rest were equally confused.

"Goliath, what happened? We heard you scream out Elisa's name and then you were gone! Oh sorry, welcome home Elisa." Brooklyn rambled out, barely able to keep a wary eye off of the new couple.

Elisa looked up to Goliath, who gave her the agreement she was seeking. "Thanks Brooklyn. As to what happened … I almost died."

"What?!?!" was chorused and echoed by all.

"Elisa was nearly shot by an unknown …" Goliath began before Elisa interrupted with, "I know the creep Goliath."

Janie chirped, "yeah, the same guy she trusted through the whole case was out to kill her for a stupid hard disk."

"Haser wanted this? Baby, do you know how much he knew was on the disk?" Elisa asked, ignoring the shocked looks from the others.

"He knows every fragment that's on it mom. That's why he was out to kill you, in case you backed it up and hid the second copy better than the first. He told me so when he asked me to kill him a few years later."

Angela broke up the discussion suddenly and decisively with, "hold it! Mom? Baby? Does this mean what I think this means?"

Elisa smiled up at Goliath who nodded as he pulled away his wings to reveal Elisa's lightly swollen belly, "um, surprise?"

The group broke into cheers and laughter as they congratulated the couple. Just as the teen half-breed began to feel left out, Angela embraced her tight. "So you are my baby sister?"

"Yeah, who else would have the nerve to do this? That is out side of Alex." Janie grinned as her love shot her a dirty look.

"Alex? Are you really my little Alexander?" Fox gasped in her shock as she closely examined the young man's face for all familiar features.

"Yeah, it's me mom. Hey dad, like how I turn out?"

In the years that all of them had known David Xanatos, this was literally the first time any of them had seen the man stunned into silence. He just couldn't believe that his son was standing before him – a grown young man! 

"Nice job Alex! You've bowled him over. So what's in the stockpile for your encore?" Janie stuck her tongue out after her male's teasingly dirty look. **_Her male_**, how she loved the sound of that.

Alex lit his eyes in answer to his love's challenge, "how does putting you in your place sound?"

"You wish …" Janie lit her eyes red with a giggle before there was a throat cleared.

"If the pair of you are quite finished, I think that a more complete explanation is in order – especially from you master Alexander. How is it you and Ms. Wyvern got back in time without the Phoenix Gate? You realize that now that you are both here that …" Owen's scolding stopped suddenly when Alex and Janie showed the unusual bracelets.

"Granddad gave me the okay, thanks to your advice. As to the rest, I think since grandma gave us a three-day visit privilege so that Janie can get to know her mom that we have plenty of time to tell all."

Xanatos finally grew one of his infamous smirks now that he had gotten used to all that had just unfolded before him. "And if Alex is anything like his mom, the pair of you will be here for longer than that."

"Oh no dad. That is Janie's privilege I'm afraid." Alex's smirk equaled his father's, sending shutters down each and every spine that was in its correct time. 

Janie glared at her love with red eyes for that, but before she could make a move the teen felt a firm hand grab her arm. "Alex, that's not dad's claw on my arm … is it?"

"No sweets, it's not." Alex chuckled at his loves knowing grimace.

"It's mom holding me back from killing you, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Though I don't see you killing me. Not for a few years at least."

"Be grateful that it's mom holding me, or else …" Janie spat through clenched teeth.

Xanatos recovered his composure with a thick sly smirk on his lips. "or else she'd be a widow before she gets to be a bride." He had obviously seen the engagement ring on the girl's finger. Which brought out more cheers and laughter. Especially when Elisa answered his smirk.

"Janie, you're not allowed to hurt Alexander Xanatos, but that rule does not include his father." Elisa glared at the one man she had the most mix feelings towards.

Xanatos' face quickly drained of all color, matching his wife's face. "Janie? Your name is Janie?"

"Yeah … Janie Elisa Wyvern. Hey Alex, is that how aunt Fox looked when daddy told everyone my name?"

Alex grinned when he looked over at his mom. "Just about. So how this for a birthday present?"

"Better than any you have ever gave me in my entire life!" Janie jumped into his arms, a split second after her mom wisely let go of her arm.

"Now that they are very close to being mated. Do I kill him now or after she falls asleep?" Goliath whispered into Elisa's ear, making her bust into laughter.

"Daddy! I heard that! I may be half human, but I have the hearing of a gargoyle!" Janie screeched. 

That sent one and all into howls of laughter.

Within an hour the castle was a buzz with activity. Janie and Elisa were seated on the couch, playing with the young Alexander Xanatos. The older Alex leaned against the wall watching them. Then he got a reality check in the face from himself. "Go away ... she's mine, not yours!"

"Excuse me. Look kid, you **_are_** me …" A startled grown Alex started, but was cut off by his possessive younger self.

"Don't care! She's mine, so go away!" And with that, little Alex cast a spell that made his older self seemingly vanish.

"Uh, Alex … where is my Alexander at?" Janie gasped in shock.

Little Alex grabbed a hold of Janie as if someone was trying to take her away from him. "He can play with grandma and grandpa … you are mine."

"A few years from now, yeah. But, not right now squirt. Your Janie is inside of her." Janie chuckled as she pointed over to Elisa, who was gently rubbing her swollen belly.

"Oh okay. But, you'll still play with me right?" Alex shot up the saddest puppy dog look that Janie had ever seen on his face.

"You know I will. Now will you please bring back my Alex? I think he's been with your guys' grandparents long enough."

Alex startled both ladies as he started chuckling. "Sweetheart you forget how I have been able to send myself to Avalon and back since I was nine. So you can stuff trying that again, kid. I explained everything to grandma and grandpa, and got some information we didn't get before."

"Like what, dear love?" Janie eagerly grabbed a firm hold on her Alex to keep him in her line of sight.

"Oh other than because you got hurt, your three days turned into three weeks. Hope that doesn't mess up anyone's plans." Alexander gave his younger self a dirty glare of warning.

"Three weeks? Mom is that alright?"

Elisa smiled. Three weeks with the daughter she had yet to bring into the world. "That would be terrific."

The Mazas and the Mutates showed up a half hour after that and heard all about whom the new young people were. Diane began taking to Janie right away, as she was able to spoil the girl before her birth – that is when the woman wasn't busy hovering over Elisa like a mother hen. Peter and Derek thanked Alexander, despite the young man's charade of how Janie helped him too. 

All through dinner they were a happy family. And then things began to take a twist for the weird – seeing as it had turned a few hours before.

When You Come Back to Me Again by Garth Brooks 

There's a ship out  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God somehow  
You know that ship is me  
'Cause there's a lighthouse  
In the harbour  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out  
Across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there  
Still believes in me  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again  
  
There's a moment  
We all come to  
In our own time and  
Our own space  
Where all that we've done  
  
We can undo  
If our heart's  
In the right place  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again  
And again I see  
My yesterday's in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is  
And used to be  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and  
It keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come  
Back to me again  
  
When you come  
Back to me again


End file.
